My Name Is
by victoriasecret23
Summary: Sequel to Color Blind. Jack’s girlfriend Krystal Peterson finds out she has a half sister name Marcia. Marcia befriends her sister and the Mercer men, especially Bobby.Is she hiding something which will destroy the Mercer family?
1. Mission Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers, I only use it to write stories that hopefully you will enjoy.

A/N: Sequel to "Color Blind." Jack's girlfriend Krystal Peterson finds out some good news, she has a half-sister name Marcia. Marcia befriends her sister and the Mercer men, especially Bobby. Marcia starts asking Krystal a lot of questions about Jack and his family. As time goes on, Krystal wonders why Marcia decides to show up in her life out of the blue. Things don't seem to add up until a sudden twist is revealed and it hits Bobby the hardest.

Please R&R! Thanks

* * *

**Title- My Name is…**

**Chapter 1- Mission Complete**

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, well I didn't either," Marcia Alvarez sighed as she pulled on her leather gloves and brown _Gucci_ sunglasses.

As Marcia's driver drove the black Lincoln Town Car onto the slushy covered roads of Michigan, she tightened her long brown in its ponytail and adjusted her white leather coat.

"Do I look too fancy? Too rich?" she asked the man sitting beside her.

"You look like a financial advisor, and since we don't get paid enough anyway, if you get this job done we'll probably be rich by the end of the month," he smirked.

"You think I can get this done in a month?"

"We'll see, as long as you don't get too tied up in family affairs. Just put on the nice and hospitable act and you'll be fine. We don't need you blowing our cover.

"Of course not, they won't know what hit them," Marcia smiled.

"You know, the only reason you'll get the job at Mercer Luxury is because of you're sister."

"Morrison, I'll get the job because I'm great at what I do, and it helps that my sister is a friend of the family," she answered smugly.

"Ha ha, let's just see then. Jeremiah Mercer's business is growing fast. If we take him down now… listen never mind, just get the job done. Fifty bucks says you can't get it done alone," Morrison mocked.

"I'll keep my relationship with my little sister to a minimum. Nothing will get in the way of me doing this job, nothing. Even though this is childish, I guess we have ourselves a deal."

"Well, call us when you need reinforcement," Morrison chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll get enough information to…"

"Ms. Alvarez, we are here," the driver said as he pulled up to the middle sized blue house.

"Wish me luck," Marcia told Morrison.

"And lose fifty bucks to you? Just get it done, and quickly, your ass is on the line now," he warned, "Also, be careful."

While Morrison helped Marcia gather her luggage out of the trunk, Krystal watched anxiously through her living room window.

She turned around to face Jack who was standing behind her, "Do I look ok? My hair is a mess isn't it? Where's that brush!" she panicked.

"Red, Red, calm down. You look adorable," Jack whispered as he gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just so nervous. It's been nineteen years and my mom never told me that she had another daughter. What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Like you said, it's been nineteen years, I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about," Jack smiled as he heard someone ring the doorbell.

"Well, here goes nothin."

Jack followed Krystal to the front door, "Hi."

"Hi, you must be Krystal," Marcia smiled sweetly as they both leaned in for an awkward hug.

"Marcia right?"

"Yes, and who is this?" Marcia asked excitedly, staring at Jack.

"This is my boyfriend Jack," Krystal introduced.

Jack took her hand, "Nice to finally meet you Marcia. Let me get your bags."

"Oh, thank you Jack."

While Jack hauled Marcia's bags upstairs to the guestroom, Krystal showed her sister into the living room. She noticed how upscale Marcia looked, from her _Manolo Blancs_ boots to her _Gucci_ sunglasses. Even though she couldn't see her eyes, she could see how much Marcia resembled their mother. Krystal couldn't tell, but she figured Marcia's biological father was also Puerto Rican because she had fairly tan skin which reminded her of their mother's. Marcia was quite tall, thin, and very beautiful. Krystal felt a certain warmth from her, like she finally found a missing part of her life. She was going to do her best to catch up on all the years they missed together.

"This house is beautiful," Marcia said as she viewed the family photos that were placed on the wall.

"I try to keep it the way mom left it," Krystal sighed out uneasily.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was she like?"

"Mom? Well, I guess you can say she was a typical Puerto Rican mother," Krystal smiled, "She very religious. She was kind, very gentle. She loved everyone, and everyone loved her."

"She sounds wonderful. It's a shame I never tried to find her."

"How were your parents?"

"I wouldn't exactly know. I was raised by boarding schools," Marcia smiled back as she lowered her head to the floor.

"How old are you?" Krystal asked.

"I just turned in twenty seven two weeks ago, April eighth. You?"

"Nineteen. I'll be twenty later this summer."

A disturbing silence flooded the room until Jack ran down the stairs. He could tell there was some tension by the way Marcia and Krystal avoided each others glance.

"I put your luggage in the guest room," he told Marcia.

"Thank you."

Another awkward silence filled the room.

"Oh, Jack. Wasn't I supposed to have dinner at your house tonight?" Krystal asked him.

"Well now that your sister is visiting, I think you should spend some time with her. Don't worry about dinner."

"Don't cancel on my behalf. Go have a good time."

"Well actually, it's a family dinner. I'm sure my brothers would love to have you over," Jack grinned as he looked down at Krystal.

She turned around and smiled widely, "If it's alright with you, I'd be happy to."

_**

* * *

**__Mercer House- _

"What the hell is the matter with you Jackie?" Bobby yelled as he cleared off the dining room table.

Jack stood frustrated in the kitchen while he washed off the dinner plates, "She's Krystal sister, it's not like I invited someone off of the street. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Guess what, there is a problem. Jerry, Camille and the girls are coming over for dinner too. What do you think this is? A soup kitchen?"

"I can make more food, and I can set one more plate for her," Sofi shouted at Bobby as she stuck two hams into the oven.

"Or I have a better idea. How bout I put your plate outside and you can eat it there," Bobby yelled back at Sofi.

"Ignorant jackass," Sofi mumbled furiously, throwing a wooden spoon at Bobby's back.

"Bobby, can she come over or not?" Jack asked eagerly, ignoring their fight.

"Fine, but she can't be comin over everyday. It's bad enough you bring Red over all the time like she don't live in that big empty house alone. Here's an idea…move in with her."

"Thanks," Jack said as he reached for the phone.

Dinner was almost ready and while Jack changed into nicer clothes Bobby and Angel were in the living room playing hockey.

When Jack walked into the living room he found Angel and Bobby wrestling on the dirty carpet over something Bobby did with the hockey puck.

"You guys are going to get all sweaty doing that. Do you really want to smell before we all sit down to eat?"

"Cheater," Angel grunted at Bobby before running to answer the door.

"Hey Angel. Bobby, Jack," Jerry said as he and his family greeted his brothers.

"How's everything Jerry?" Bobby asked as he hugged him.

"What were you doin?" Jerry asked as he smelt Bobby's grey sweatshirt.

After ten minutes of small talk, Bobby called everyone to the dinner table. Krystal and Marcia hadn't shown up yet, but Bobby was already annoyed with Jack for inviting an extra person to dinner so he decided to start without them. While they held hands to say grace, the doorbell rang. When they finished grace, Bobby stood up and answered the door,.

"We don't take walk-ins, bye."

"Bobby please, spare me your dramatics," Krystal laughed as she pushed her way past him to hug Jack.

Before Bobby could voice a comeback, Marcia walked directly up in front of him waiting to pass. This startled him and when his eyes came into focus all he could do was stare at her perfectly clear skin, light brown eyes, and her plump rosy lips.

"Hi I'm Marcia, Krystal older sister. She's told me so much about you," she smirked slyly as she shook his hand.

At first Bobby couldn't comprehend a word Marcia was saying. He was taken in by her natural glow. Her lips were moving, but he was left speechless by her delicate motions. She wore a brown lace camisole with a white long sleeve jacket and matching pants. Bobby could tell she was a woman of higher class, someone definitely out of his league, but he viewed this as a challenge.

"Well, unfortunately Red hasn't told me anything about you. Like how exceptionally beautiful you are," Bobby whispered as he kissed her hand.

Jack playfully sighed with Krystal as they made their way to the table.

Marcia yanked her hand away from Bobby's grasp, "Oh really, well there's one thing Krystal hasn't mentioned about you."

"What's that?" he grinned.

"How incredibly immobile you are," she said rudely.

Bobby noticed he hadn't moved from the front door and Marcia was still standing in the cold porch.

He stepped aside and allowed her to pass, "My bad, come in. Let me take your jacket."

"That won't be necessary, thank you anyway. Um, what's that smell?"

Bobby could now smell his carpet smelling sweatshirt.

They both walked over to the dinning room and took a seat. Within minutes everyone was asking Marcia billions of questions which she seemed hesitant to answer.

"So your name's Marcia, very beautiful," Bobby grinned.

"Thank you."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty seven."

"Are you married? Seeing anyone?" Bobby smiled wickedly.

Marcia swallowed hard and patted her face with her napkin to hide her blushing face, "No, not presently."

"What do for a living?" Jerry asked, making his way into the conversation.

"I was a finical advisor for Lexus of Bellevue, a Lexus dealership back in Washington," she smiled while she watched Jerry's two daughters shoved small amounts of food into their mouths.

"Come on girls eat. You don't want your mother to have to go home and fix you food like always."

"Maybe they just don't like Sofi's cooking," Bobby teased.

"Do you want to start now Bobby? Huh!" Sofi tried from yelling.

"Sofi, I think the food is excellent," Marcia said ignoring Bobby.

"Well thank you Marcia," Sofi grinded her teeth together to control her anger.

"Anyway, I don't know if Krystal told you, but I just started a luxury car business about three months ago," Jerry told Marcia.

"Really? Very impressive."

"Yeah, well thanks. Were you looking for a job here in Michigan?"

Jack and Krystal looked at each other apprehensively. Krystal wasn't sure if Marcia planned on staying in town, and if she was, did she want to move in with her? After Jack left Krystal's house so they could catch up on things before dinner, Marcia hadn't disclosed a lot of information about herself. Besides knowing she use to live in Washington, Krystal only knew a couple of details about her past and present.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it yet. If all goes well I could look for a job here, and maybe settle down some day."

"Oh definailty, Detroit is a great place to live and raise a family. Look how we all turned out," Bobby chuckled.

Before Marcia could understand what was obviously a joke, the rest of the table burst out into laughter.

"You know if you do decide to stay, I can take a look at your resume. I could use a good finical advisor, especially since I don't have one," Jerry smiled.

"I'll be sure to give you a call if I do. Thank you Jeremiah."

"No problem, by the way call me Jerry. You're apart of the family now."

Marcia turned to look at Krystal. Krystal gave her a cheerful nod and proceeded to eat her food.


	2. Easy Street

**Chapter 2- Easy Street**

"So you're from New York?" Marcia asked Krystal as she brought up a couple of pillows from downstairs into the guestroom.

"Brooklyn, yea."

"And your father, he lives there?"

"Well, he was recently hospitalized for a heart attack and he was there when it happened so that's why he's there now. We moved here when I was six so this is his primary residence now. He's a reverend at a church so he stays in the rectory when he's in Brooklyn."

"Oh, that's nice that he is able to come home and spend time with you."

"Yeah, we're close."

Marcia smiled, "Good."

After dinner at the Mercers, Krystal rapidly tried to get acquainted with her older sister. She showed Marcia a couple of family photo albums, a home movie, and gave her a more elaborate tour around the house. All in all, Marcia seemed very interested and this put Krystal at ease. It wasn't easy for her to welcome this stranger into her home, but she could tell Marcia was really trying to be accommodating.

"So what do you think?" Krystal wondered while she helped Marcia place fresh green sheets onto the queen sized bed.

"About what?"

"Jack, and his family."

Marcia stopped for a moment and smiled, "Jack's really sweet and charming. Jerry is very welcoming and friendly. Angel and Sofi are very charismatic and outgoing. Bobby on the other hand…"

They both started to laugh, "Bobby's a trip, I know. Deep down though, he's a good guy," Krystal grinned.

"Did you see him? He was all over me at one point and those glares he gave me... I thought he was going to burn a hole through my forehead," Marcia giggled. They laughed for a couple more seconds and then they continued to make the bed in silence.

"I really like Jack's brother Jeremiah though," Marcia finally said.

"Yeah, sometimes I think he's the only sane one. It was really nice of him to kinda offer you a job at his company."

"I know. I was ready to hand him my resume on the table but I'd have to make up a new one. My work experience has changed quite a bit since I first worked at the Lexus dealership."

"My computer is in my room, across the hall. If you need to, you can use it anytime, no need to ask. You know, that's really amazing you worked for Lexus. A finical advisor? I wish I was half as smart as you are," Krystal laughed, throwing a small pillow at her sister.

Marcia shielded her face from the attack and threw one back at her, "I'd rather have a more relaxed fun life, like you. Trust me you're a lot better off then I am. Make sure you don't let Jack go, you're very lucky to have such a great guy that cares about you."

"Well it's not all designer hand bags and custom made clothing like your life, but you're right, I'd rather have Jack over the life of luxury anyday. No offense," Krystal blushed.

"None taken. How long have you and Jack been together?"

Marcia tone changed. She sounded worried, distant and kind of upset. It was the same tone she displayed earlier when she asked about the Mercer family. Krystal was always good at reading people but something was off about Marcia and she had no clue as to what it was.

"Sixty seven days. Valentine's day was our official first date."

"You count the days? That's so cute."

"Well, what can I say? It is love," Krystal gloated as she pretended to be in a romantic film. She fell down onto the bed backwards with her arms spread apart and then she brought them in to hold her heart. "Oh, Jack my love. _Mi corazόn_."

"I'm trying to make the bed _Juliet_," Marcia laughed, "Like I said, you're very lucky to have him. At your age, I'd be lucky to even look at a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I haven't even had a first date yet," Marcia smiled deliriously.

"Oh, come on. That's bullshit and you know it! Your absolutely drop dead gorgeous and you're tellin me you've never been on a date before!" Krystal yelled as she stood on top of the bed jumping in disbelief.

"It's true."

"You must have been walking around beatin them off with a pole because if you couldn't get a date, there would be no hope for the rest of us!"

"Well there was this one guy…" Marcia said by accident. She placed one of her hands over her lips and turned from Krystal's excited eyes. She wasn't able to keep this to herself and quite frankly, she didn't want to anymore.

"Who? Who was it? Was he tall dark and handsome? Was he more like Brad Pitt, Antonio Banderas, or 50 Cent?" Krystal begged gleefully.

Marcia was hesitant at answering the question because she was warned not to get to personal. She figured it was harmless fun so she went for it, "More like Matthew McConaughey. He has this slick cockiness about him. I don't know I guess I just…"

"You just what? You like cocky guys don't you? You put on this well established, business women demeanor but deep down inside you like wild guys right?" Krystal smiled, hoping she wasn't being to forward.

Marcia wasn't offended but she only gave a slight grin to Krystal's antics, "I guess you could say that."

"What happened?"

"Conflict at work, besides it was just a fling," Marcia sighed feeling a bit upset, "It's ok though, it would've happened eventually. All I know is I'm going to keep working until I'm old and grey because I don't need a relationship to be happy. I am happy."

Krystal could tell she was lying right through her teeth. It wasn't noticeable at first, but she could tell this mystery man was more than just a fling to Marcia, maybe he broke her heart by cheating on her. Maybe he was married and didn't tell her until she met his wife at a company Christmas party. _"Stop being so dramatic Krystal,"_ she thought to herself. Who knows what really happened, but she felt obligated to get her sister out of the house and back in the world of dating. So instead of suggesting going out to a club or to some bar to met a total stranger, she already had one person in mind.

"Well as you already know, Bobby is quite the cocky bastard. He's definitely wild, if that's what you're looking for…" Krystal hinted with joy.

"Oh no! Krystal! Don't you dare even think that! I was just thinking, Bobby Mercer is one of the most repulsive characters I've ever met," Marcia shouted humorously.

"So you've been thinking about him," Krystal joked.

"Isn't it past your bed time?"

Krystal cleared her throat, "Ok, ok I give up. No more talk about Bobby. Listen, I put some extra pillows in the closet and if you need anything feel free to get it. I also left some of my pajamas in the dresser just in case. If you need me, I'll be downstairs in the den," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Krystal, wait," Marcia called after her.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you earlier, and I want to thank you now. I know it must be awkward to have me here, but I'm so grateful," Marcia said softly.

"Don't worry about it. If I found you first, I wudda begged for you to come out and visit. I should be thanking you," Krystal smiled.

Marcia walked over and gave her a sincere hug. This time the hug wasn't uncomfortable or awkward like the one they shared this morning.

"Goodnight sis," Krystal whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight sis."

After Marcia heard Krystal's footsteps disappear down the staircase, she searched through her _Louis Vuitton _handbag for her cell phone.

"Morrison?" she asked silently.

"_Marcia?"_

"Yeah it's Marcia, good news. I met Jeremiah Mercer."

"_Already?"_

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. It turns out that my sister is actually dating one of the Mercers."

"_Is he involved with Jerry and…?"_

"No, but I also met Bobby and Angel Mercer. My sister is becoming more and more useful don't you think?"

"_Absolutely. What are you doing now?"_

"I'm going to pull up my resume. Jeremiah has sort of offered me a job. You sent it to my email right?"

"_It's there."_

Marcia held the phone close to her ear and tip-toed across the hall to Krystal's bedroom. She turned on the computer and opened her mail. "Western Business College? Why didn't you put me down for an Ivy League school? Am I mistaken because I thought we were trying to get me a job."

"_Calm down. Western Business College is considered a very good business college. He'll be impressed, don't worry." _

"Alright, I'll be in touch, looks like you're going to owe me fifty bucks," she said and then she hung up.

While she printed up the fake resume, she heard Krystal approach the bedroom door. She quickly closed down her email account and waited for the resume to stop printing.

"Oh, you're done already?" Krystal asked surprised.

"I noticed that I sent my old resume to my email so I pulled it up and added some new stuff. It didn't take me long."

"Oh, ok. Well don't let me disturb you, I left my cell phone in here, so I'll just get it," Krystal said as she reached across Marcia for the phone.

"Have a good night," Marcia smiled.

"You too."

When Krystal reached the bottom of the stairs she couldn't help but wonder why Marcia needed to print out her resume this late at night. She could have done it in the next day, but she figured Marcia wanted to call Jerry first thing in the morning.

"That's it," she mumbled to herself. When she reached the den she settled down under the warm blankets and called Jack from her cell.

"Hey Jackie."

"_How is everything?"_

"You mean with my sister? Good, we're getting along great."

"_That's good."_

"Yeah. I think she wants to stay here."

"_Is there something wrong with that?"_

"No, no, not at all. I wanna get to know her, ya know? It's just…I went upstairs a couple minutes ago and she was on my computer printing out her resume."

"_Sounds like she wants to stay. I know Jerry will hire her if she's as good as she says she is, but if you don't want him to I can tell him."_

"No Jack, I want her to get the job, if that's what she wants. I guess I just have to give it some more time. She's only been here a day, I'm sure I'll be more then ok with it in a week."

"_Bobby will be happy she's staying,"_ Jack laughed.

"Oh, really? Well he does need a girlfriend, and my sister could use a good boyfriend."

"_Then Bobby's out of the question. Listen I gotta go."_

"Ha ha, ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"_Love you too Red."_

When Krystal hung up, she placed her cell phone on the floor and went to sleep. Marcia was still upstairs on the computer but this time she was looking through Krystal's emails and files.

"Come on, come on," she impatiently said, "Does she keep anything on this thing?" Finally she stumbled upon an online journal. She searched through the dates. November through January, January through April. Krystal mainly wrote about her obsession with Jack starting in January and lasting until yesterday's date. The second week of January, however, was exactly what she was looking for.

"Yahtzee," Marcia smiled. She printed three pages out and headed back to her room. Shoving all the papers into her briefcase, she slid on her lime green tank top and matching pajama pants and rested on the bed.

"This is too easy."

_**

* * *

**__**Mercer House-**_

"You gettin ready to head up?" Bobby asked Jack who was two steps away from the staircase.

"Yes Bobby, did you want to ask me something?"

Bobby had bothered Jack all night about Marcia. He hadn't moved from the living room couch since Marcia and Krystal left after dinner. Bobby was able to sweet talk her a couple times during the night, but she was more interested in talking to Jerry about his business.

"No, no more questions. Goodnight."

"What is it? I know you have at least one more question about her," Jack smirked.

"Ok, maybe one. What do you think about her? I know, she's all business and what not, but do you think she would, ya know?" Bobby asked cunningly.

"I think she's a very intelligent and sophisticated woman," Jack smiled.

"And, what does that mean?"

"I mean, she's too smart to get mixed up with you. Goodnight Bobby," Jack said, laughing all the way up the stairs and into his room.

Bobby was left frustrated, "I got Krystal didn't I," he mocked.


	3. Deal

**Chapter 3- Deal **

_Krystal's House-_

"I'm telling you, just come over Marcy. We'll have fun," Krystal pleaded with her older sister, "Please?"

"No, it's ok. I don't want to suffocate you while I'm here. Hang out with Jack, call me before you get home, and I'll pick you up and we can have dinner. Just the two of us, ok?"

Marcia had been staying with her half sister Krystal for two weeks now. They grew closer and closer that week, and Marcia also got better acquainted with the Mercer men, but Krystal felt badly when she canceled plans with her sister to be with Jack. She made sure she was home by seven so she could have dinner with Marcia, but most nights, seven turned into eleven. There was nothing she could do because Marcia preferred to stay home than go over to the Mercers.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come over? I don't think Bobby will be home this time, if that's what you're worried bout," Krystal said honestly.

"Sweetie, that's what you say all the time, plus it's not about Bobby. I just think you should spend time with your boyfriend without your older sister breathing down your neck. Besides, I have a meeting with Jerry today anyway."

Krystal sat up on her bed whiled Marcia put on make-up and jewelry. It was fun having an older sister around, Krystal thought. Sure Marcia was mainly outgoing, but she could put Krystal in her place quick, if need be. One thing Krystal didn't like about her sister was the large amount of time she spent on her computer. When she would come back from dates with Jack, Marcia would always be in her room, clicking away. She figured since there was nothing else to do in the house that was Marcia's last resort, so she brushed it off.

"That's great. Good luck, but of course you don't need it because you are so _brilliant_," Krystal mocked in a funny British accident.

"Well thank you my good lady," Marcia mimicked back.

"Can I take a look?" Krystal asked pointing to Marcia's resume.

"Sure."

Krystal read it over, and over, and over. There were so many things her sister was good at, but she never knew about all of this stuff. "You speak nine languages!"

Marcia giggled embarrassingly, "English, Spanish, French, Latin, Italian, German, Arabic, Russian, and Mandarin Chinese."

"Why the heck do you need to know all of these?"

"Lexus has affiliates all over the world. I never know who I will be on a teleconference with." She applied one last layer of eye shadow to her eyes and stood up from the vanity table.

"Yeah, whatever. Show off," Krystal smiled.

"Well I have to get going, have fun with Jack."

Krystal leaped off the bed and kissed her sister on the cheek, "You know I will."

Marcia looked down at her sister in shock, "Krystal!"

"Oh please call me Red, everyone else does," Krystal begged.

"I wanted to ask you why the Mercers call you that."

"It's the crazy red hair," Krystal pointed.

"Gotcha. Hey listen, don't forget about dinner ok?"

"Bye Marcy dear!" Krystal yelled after she shut her room door playfully in Marcia's face.

_**

* * *

**Mercer Luxury Cars- _

Before Marcia got out of the car, she checked the overhead mirror. She was irresistibly stunning, poised, and confident. Nothing could stop her from getting the job at Mercer Luxury Cars and she knew it. Besides, it was her job, to get this job. If she let the people she worked for down, no, she didn't even want to think about it. She was going to walk straight up to Jerry's office and dazzle him with her resume.

While her over workaholic mind rattled, she made sure that the tape recorder that was hidden under her blouse, remained hidden. When she knew it was absolutely secure, she approached the great white marble building and adjusted her brown chino blazer and skirt before walking inside. She was greeted at the door by a well dressed business man who then showed her up to Jerry's office.

"Marcy, how are you doing?" Jerry asked while he hugged his hopeful future employee.

"I'm doing great Jerry, thank you."

"So, you've decided to stay here in Detroit huh?"

Marcia backed away from Jerry and sighed timidly, "Well, Krystal and I have bonded over the last two weeks, and I really like it here. So maybe you might have yourself a new neighbor."

"That's wonderful. Besides Jack, you're the only one Krystal can really connect with. I'm really happy for both of you. We're all happy to have you here."

"Thank you Jerry, that means a lot," she said taking his hand in hers.

"Let's get started shall we?" Jerry motioned when he sat down at his desk.

"Of course." Marcia handed Jerry her resume as she sat down in the large white and blue office. She looked around carefully trying to memorize where everything was. While Jerry finished skimming the resume he leaned back in his chair.

"This has got to be the best resume I've ever read," he chuckled contentedly.

"I've worked hard for it," Marcia smiled.

"I'm sure you know this already, and I'm going to be perfectly honest with you." Jerry cupped his hands in his lap, "You're way over qualified for this job and unfortunately I wouldn't be able to pay you over fifty five thousand dollars a year."

"That is more than enough."

"But it says here that you use to make, eighty thousand. Fifty five doesn't even come close to your previous income and I would hate to set you back."

Marcia sat forward in her chair and placed her hands calmly on his desk, "Jerry, I mean Mr. Mercer. I have contemplated all of the risks of taking this job. The reason why I chose to come into your office today is because I want to help you. By helping you, I am able to help myself. I will be able to boost your sales revenue, bring in new clientele, and my number one job will be to make sure Mercer Luxury becomes the nucleus of all luxury car businesses. By doing this, it will not only hold you at the pinnacle of the car business world, but it will give me the utmost satisfaction knowing I helped you get there."

Jerry sat back up in his chair and then he stood up and said, "Welcome to Mercer Luxury Cars, Ms. Alvarez. When can you start?"

Marcia stood up to meet him and then she held her hand out, "How about right now?"

Just as they shock to their new partnership, there was a sudden knock on the door and then someone burst in abruptly.

"Jerry!" Bobby yelled breathlessly.

"Bobby, can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting?" Jerry asked frustrated.

Marcia turned around to face Bobby. She definitely wasn't happy about him storming into the room like he did, but at least she was further into her mission. So she thanked Jerry and then he pointed her to her new office.

"Hey Marcy," Bobby flirted as she walked past him.

"Bobby," she sighed impassively while closing the door behind her. Over the past two weeks, not acknowledging Bobby was the way Marcia decided to deal with him. She found this extremely difficult because dealing with him was like trying to avoid the plague, useless. The sentimental gestures, lustful looks, and glorifying comments annoyed the hell out of her. At first she thought it was flattering but now she couldn't wait to get out of this town and away from everyone, especially him.

As soon as she settled into her new office, she pushed the door shut and stood next to her office chair. She lifted her right leg up on a small table near the desk and slid her hand up her knee length skirt. Removing a nine millimeter pistol from its holster on her upper thigh, she used a small Bowie knife to cut a hole underneath the chair so she could hide the gun.

When she was done she dialed Morrison on her cell phone, "I got a job at Mercer Luxury."

"_Already? Looks like I am going to owe you fifty bucks." _

"Never underestimate me Morrison. I was paying attention during training you know."

"_Now all you have to do is find the information we're looking for."_

"I've found a few helpful documents on Krystal's computer two weeks ago, and now all I have to do is get better acquainted with this office. I'm getting there Morrison," Marcia said as she searched through her desk drawers.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Marcy," Bobby said as he barged into her office, "The door was open."

"Damn it!" she yelled, banging her knee on one of the drawers as she tried to shut it before Bobby could see. She backed the leather chair away from the desk and held her aching knee.

"_Who is that?" _Morrison asked.

"I have to go dad. Love you too, bye," Marcia lied. Panicked, she threw her phone down on her desk hoping Bobby didn't hear any of the conversation.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Bobby asked, but he already knew the answer. He thought that even when her face grew bright red with annoyance, she still looked like an angel. He had never felt attracted to anyone like this before, and it actually frightened him. Even though Marcia clearly made every notion that she wanted nothing to do with him, he couldn't help but push the issue.

"I was _only_ on the phone," Marcia scoffed. She got up from her desk and walked over to the door, "You can leave now."

"I wanted to come here and congratulate you," Bobby smiled as he handed her a bouquet of pink tulips.

She gave him a dirty look as she grabbed the flowers out of his hand. After looking the flowers over, she threw them on the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "These were down the hall, in front of Mrs. Devlin's office, on a small silver table that was made in Taiwan," she recalled.

"Well, don't you pay attention to details? I wouldn't call it silver though, more like chrome," Bobby smirked.

"Cute, very cute."

"You think so? I do try to keep up my appearance ya know," he smiled as he stroked his short beard with one hand.

"Right…Will this be all? I do have work to do _ya know_," she mimicked.

"Ok, ok. I can take your subtle hints," Bobby frowned as he walked backwards through the door.

"Bye Bobby," Marcia teased as she waved to him. She turned around to stare at the beautiful flowers sitting on her desk. _"I guess it was a harmless gesture,"_ she thought.

"Dinner's at six," he yelled from down the hallway.

"What?"

"Dinner's at six, don't be late this time!" Bobby shouted, and then he disappeared down another hall.

"You're crazy!" she called after him, but all she heard was the ringing of office phones.

Still admiring the flowers, she noticed her cell phone was beeping so she picked it up and saw there was a missed call from Morrison.

"Morrison?" she asked when she was finished dialing.

"_Well how's my little girl doing?" _

"Ha ha, hilarious. I thought I was only allowed to contact you. Why did you call me?"

"_I heard the conversation with you and the man in your office and it didn't sound like a business meeting. I thought we agreed no attachments. That was one of the Mercers wasn't it?" _

"There are _no_ attachments, and yes. I was talking to Bobby Mercer," she whispered because she heard someone walk past her office. She got up to close the door as silently as possible, praying no one was listening to her on these short conference calls. "Give me five more days. I'll canvas the Mercer house, go through Jerry's office, I'll do whatever it takes Morrison."

"_I don't like this Alvarez, not at all. I'm sending someone out there."_

"Morrison I swear, if you send someone out here…Just don't. The only reason I'm forming relationships with them is because I need to get closer so I can search that house."

"_Fine, but if I suspect anything out of the ordinary I'm calling for backup." _

"I can assure you. This will all be over in a few weeks." She leaned back in her comfortable lather chair and hung up. "I'll play your little games Bobby Mercer," she grinned.

* * *

I'm sorry for the slow moving chapter...but I have my reasons. Please R&R, if you can, I'd like to know what you think about Marcia...thanks! 


	4. Liquid Dreams

**Chapter 4- Liquid Dreams **

_Krystal's House-_

After Marcia met everyone at the office and familiarized herself with the entire building, she came home and propped her head up on the new living room sofa. Krystal wasn't home from where ever she was so Marcia didn't get a chance to ask her if Bobby or Jack invited her to dinner too. Krystal and Marcia were supposed to have a nice quiet dinner by themselves, but once again the Mercers' had gotten in the way. This time it didn't bother her to much because she had to "befriend" Bobby anyway. Once that was done she could report back to Morrison and she could finally go home.

While she lay there thinking of the best way to become "friends" with Bobby, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**_Flashback- Three Days after Marcia's arrival_

"Let me help you with that," Bobby smiled as he picked up the armrest of the small loveseat. Jack shut the front door behind them and walked into the living room.

Marcia stepped away while Bobby and Jack carried the sofa up the stairs. When she heard them reach the top, she turned around to face her sister and frowned. "Krystal! What is he doing here?"

Krystal picked up a can of beige colored paint from the floor, "I asked Jack to come ova and help us move furniture."

"I was referring to Bobby."

"I didn't know he asked Bobby to come over too. Sorry," Krystal apologized.

She then grabbed a bucket full of water and paintbrushes while heading for the stairs. On the staircase Marcia whispered, "He's going home after he's done. He's not helping us paint Krystal. Please tell me you didn't invite him to paint?"

"No. I told you I didn't invite Bobby. He's going home after he moves the furniture, ok Marcy?" Krystal promised, "You know, he's really not a bad guy if you actually took the time to get to know him."

"What happens if I don't want to? And you know I really don't want to."

"He's not staying. Ok? Hold this for me," Krystal asked, handing the paint and paintbrush buckets to her.

A week before she ordered new furniture for the living room so she called Jack over to move the old pieces upstairs. Krystal walked into Marcia's room where they placed the furniture. She ran up to Jack and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You two have your first sisterly fight," Bobby chuckled while he repositioned the sofa near the window.

Marcia placed the buckets onto of the dresser and stood on the opposite side of the room by the closet. She refastened the button on the blue overalls she borrowed from Krystal and sighed, "We weren't fighting. At least we wouldn't if you weren't here," she smiled sarcastically.

"Marcy," Krystal pleaded with her sister, "Please don't start."

Bobby laughed Marcia's comment off, "Fighting? Over me? I'm use to it. I mean come on! Look at me," he grinned cockily.

Marcia wasn't amused with his childish antics, "You can go home now Bobby. Krystal and I can move the rest," she said while showing him the door.

Bobby smiled at her as he moved from the window, to the closet. He looked at her, head to toe. From the worn black Converses that Krystal leant to her and up to her white bandana. Long brown strands of hair fell neatly into place on her shoulder. She folded both her arms across her chest, anxiously waiting for him to leave the room so she could begin painting.

"Now why would I leave? I don't want you lifting all that heavy furniture," Bobby smirked.

Marcia laughed aggrievedly at his pathetic attempts to be in her presence, "I'm a big girl. I think I can move a couple pieces of furniture without your help, but thanks."

"Oh, I know ya _can_ lift them, but I don't want the future mother of my children to lift a finger as long as I'm around," he grinned contently.

Krystal and Jack were sitting down on the sofa watching Marcia battle it out with Bobby. They both giggled like a bunch of school kids on the playground listening to Bobby's delusions. The tiny blue veins in Marcia's forehead became visible as she bit down on her bottom lip and hugged her arms tighter into her chest. Bobby mimicked her by crossing his arms too.

"Bobby I think we should go now," Jack suggested.

Bobby ignored Jack and continued to mentally taunt Marcia. She wished she could have pulled out the small shot gun she had strapped to her ankle and aim it at him, but that would expose her. Their two minute stare off lasted until he backed away, she remained unmoved.

"Wow, you haven't flinched a bit. Don't worry, if you come by later, I'll help you work up a sweat."

Marcia faced turned up into a huge scowl and before she could take a swing at him, Jack pushed Bobby out of the room. "I'm sorry. If you need any more help you know where I'll be," Jack told her and then he followed Bobby out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"The offer still stands," Bobby yelled from downstairs. After a couple of seconds everything was silent and Krystal and Marcia went to work. They moved the bed, dresser, vanity table, and the sofa and then they spread the drop cloth across the floor, ready to paint. Krystal went into the bathroom removing everything the paint could ruin while Marcia sat down on the bedroom floor trying to open the paint can with a screw driver.

Marcia huffed and puffed restlessly trying to pry open the tight tin can. "Open! Come on!"

Krystal heard her sister breathing loudly from the bedroom's bathroom. She walked back into the room to see what the struggle was about. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at Krystal and said calmly, "I can't get the paint open."

"No need to worry, I'm really good at this," Krystal assured her as she too tried to open the can. It was no use though. The lid just wouldn't come off. "I'll call Jack. He'll be able to open it."

"Just make sure you know who doesn't end up over here," Marcia requested.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Bobby were painting the wall behind where the bed was. Much to Marcia's dismay, she and Krystal needed an extra pair of hands if they wanted to finish painting the room before it got dark outside.

"I know, I know," Krystal whispered.

Marcia knelt down to dip her paintbrush in the beige paint and sighed, "I'm never going to get rid of him am I? As long as I'm in this house he's going to be here isn't he?"

"Look at it this way, you made a new friend," Krystal smiled.

"A stalker you mean," Marcia smiled back as she collected paint on her pointer finger to wipe all over Krystal's nose.

"Very mature, very mature," Krystal giggled.

Jack walked over to get more paint before he started on a new wall. Krystal helped him paint the one by the window while Bobby opened the green paint for the bathroom.

"You wanna help me in here?" Bobby asked Marcia who was mixing a new can of beige paint for Jack.

"I'm going to start the wall by the door."

Krystal looked behind her, "Not yet Marcy, I haven't measure that side for the wallpaper yet."

Bobby poked his head out of the bathroom and stared at Marcia, "Grab a brush."

She sighed heavily and grunted in anger as she walked into the bathroom. Surprisingly Bobby already finished the wall with the sink and toilet and that left the wall by the bathtub and window. He climbed into the tub and held his hand out for her.

"What?"

"We need to paint the wall above the tiles. Meaning you need to get in the tub," he demanded.

She inspected the bathtub thinking if they were to stand next to each other it would be a tight fit. The tub was only four and a half feet long so she'd be right on top of him. "It's too small."

"Of come on, I don't bite," Bobby smiled, still holding his hand out for her.

She didn't feel comfortable being that close to Bobby, but something about his smile reassured her that she would be okay. After debating it in her head for what seemed like hours, she reluctantly took his hand and stood next to him in the bathtub.

"See was that so hard?"

"Just paint." She began working on her side of the wall and everything was going smoothly despite Bobby being less than a foot away from her. He hadn't said a word while he painted which kept Marcia cheerful.

They finished around the same time so Bobby took their brushes and threw them into the sink. Before Marcia could make her way out the tub, Bobby cleared his throat loudly and turned to her, "I got paint all in my hair and so do you. What do ya say? Wanna shower?" he asked nonchalantly.

Something inside Marcia couldn't help but entertain this thought. She turned to face him while looking him in the eyes. She pulled her hair out of its messy paint stained ponytail and shook her head wildly to let her long brown tresses stream down her face. As she bit down on her lip seductively, she reached up behind Bobby to adjust the showerhead. Leaning in closer to his face, she kept her eyes on his lips. He closed his eyes awaiting her tender kiss. She leaned in a little bit closer and slid her arm past his side to turn on the faucet. Cold water poured down heavily on his head and when he opened his eyes, Marcia was standing in the bathroom doorway laughing uncontrollably. Jack and Krystal joined her a couple seconds later and they too couldn't stop laughing.

"Ah man, what did you do?" Jack asked jokingly. Bobby was still standing in the tub letting the cold water seep through his clothes.

"Oh, did you mean you wanted to shower together?" Marcia teased. She walked in the bedroom and sat down on the bed to scratch her head, trying to free the loose pieces of paint off her hair. Using her peripheral vision, she noticed Bobby walking toward her. His wet footsteps were silent on the cream colored rug.

"So you do have a sense of humor," he smirked. In the bathroom he had removed his grey t-shirt so he stood before Marcia in blue jeans and boots. Water from his hair dripped down onto his bare broad shoulders and noticeable six pack. She opened her mouth to say something, hoping that she wouldn't sound like a babbling idiot, but he slowly walked out of the room before she could comment.

"I'm going to go too," Marcia heard Jack say. He quickly kissed Krystal and then he was out the door.

The vision of Bobby's chest was permanently copied into Marcia's mind. Krystal jumped onto the bed and distracted her train of thought.

"That was a great move," Krystal laughed. She rolled onto her back and hung her head off the end of the bed.

"What?"

"Turning on the showerhead. Great idea."

Marcia looked down at her blankly, "Yeah."

"You saw his six pack didn't you? Is that why ya so speechless?" Krystal giggled.

She finally snapped back into reality to answer Krystal's question, "What? Oh please, I've seen better."

Curiously, Krystal sat up on her elbows and asked her sister, "Really? Whose?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

Krystal grinned, "I'm not nosy. I just want to know what my sister's been up to all these years."

"Yeah right. How about you tell me first and then I'll tell you."

Krystal sat up on the bed to shake her hand, "Deal."

"Go ahead, spill."

She cleared her throat, "Three months ago, Bobby and I almost…"

"Krystal! Oh my God!" Marcia yelled in shock, "And Jack was ok with that?"

Krystal burst out laughing," No, no it wasn't like that, well sorta. I was mad at Bobby for something and I was really drunk."

"You drink?"

"After that incident not anymore, but anyway yeah, we just got carried away."

Marcia was still in shock but she managed to keep herself from yelling, "So you two didn't..."

"No, thank God," she chuckled nervously, "In the end it all worked out. I have Jack now and I don't want anyone else."

"That's nice and all but you and Bobby…He's like ten years older Krystal," Marcia sighed. She felt extremely stressed out by this conversation now.

"I know, I guess that's why I got all excited in the first place, but now I know that would have been a big mistake."

"I'm just glad to know that you didn't lose your virginity to him," Marcia sighed in relief.

Krystal looked at her sister and tried not to laugh, "Who told you I was a virgin?"

"Don't tell me Krystal! La, la, la, la, la," Marcia yelled while she placed her fingers in her ears.

"Marcy! Marcy!"

Marcia heard enough about Krystal's sex life for today so she walked out of the room. From the downstairs kitchen she shouted, "At least tell me it was with Jack."

Krystal rolled her back onto the bed a couple of times, giggling violently. "No, Jack and I haven't yet."

There was a silence from downstairs until Krystal shouted, "I lost it in the tenth grade."

"Krystal!" Marcia yelled in playful frustration.

* * *

I had to go back and kinda explain Marcia and Bobby's relationship. I'm going to get back tothe point of the story in the next chapter so hold on! Please R&R thanks! 


	5. Wonderland

I was going to stop writing this fic two chapers ago and go on a month hiatus but since some of you seemed to like it and I enjoy writing it I've decided to finish it. So please review so that I know I'm doing a ok job. Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Wonderland**

_Mercer House-_

"You invited her to dinner?" Jack questioned, taking long drags on an unlit cigarette.

Bobby was acting stranger than usual as he unloaded the groceries into the kitchen. He called Sofi earlier from the supermarket to ask her if she could look through his mother's old cookbook and find a recipe so he could pick out the items on the list. When he found the perfect one, he knew it would make a great impression on Marcia. He wanted to really show her who he was and through this dinner he might be able to accomplish just that.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked. He threw three heavy grocery bags onto the counter and a bunch of vegetables fell onto the floor.

Jack allowed the dry cigarette to roll around on his lips, "Red's making me quit."

"Than why do you have a cigarette in your mouth?"

Jack helped him pick the vegetables off the floor and then he washed each one carefully, "It's not lit. She told me to stop smoking, but she didn't say anything about holding one in my mouth."

"What ever you say little brother. She's got you wiped like a stray dog my friend. _Woof, Woof_," Bobby whimpered like a wounded dog.

Krystal waltzed into the kitchen, gliding her red Chinese slipper feet across the floor. The _flip-flop_ sound of foam startled Jack so his reflex was to spit his cigarette into the sink. "Hurry kill it! I'm pretty sure it has rabies," Krystal grinned at Bobby while chewing on a piece of Big Red gum.

Bobby chuckled to himself at the sight of her. She was wearing tight red pajama shorts with the words 'Don't touch,' on the back, a short white t-shirt and her hair was sloppily scattered below her shoulders. "You better control your girlfriend Jackie. I say you limit her shopping time at _Babies R US_ down to twice a week," Bobby warned playfully.

Krystal strolled up behind Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist she said, "Ha, ha Bobby. No one can control me, and ya definitely won't be able to control my sista after you make this elaborate dinner for her. I don't know what ya planin but it won't work. She's dead set on ignorin you."

"The dinner isn't for your _sista_, it's for all of us," Bobby sneered.

Krystal disregarded Bobby's sad attempts to conceal the truth. She knew it was only a matter of time before Marcia and Bobby fell in love just like she did with Jack. In Krystal's mind loathing equaled love and since Marcia had the loathing part down to a science, all Bobby needed to do was be himself and let Marcia find her way to him. She thought if they did end up falling in love, Marcia could move in with Bobby and she could ask Jack to move in with her.

Putting all these future plans aside, Krystal hugged Jack tightly and pressed her tiny nose into his black t-shirt, "You smell."

"Uh, thanks?" Jack grunted as he turned around to face her.

"I mean like cigarettes...Jack! How could you! I told you to quit!" Krystal frowned as she beat her hands into his chest.

"What are you talking about? I haven't smoked all week. It's probably just my t-shirt," Jack chuckled nervously. She leaned into him angrily, pushing him closer into the ledge of the sink.

"I told you, you were gunna get in trouble Jackie," Bobby teased, adding more pressure on the already bad situation he was in.

Krystal extended her arm past his stomach and searched the sink with her hand. His tall body blocked all visibility of the sink, but she managed to pull out the soggy cigarette that was clogging up the drain. "Then what is this?"

After hearing that, Bobby listened to Krystal yell at Jack like Sofi would at him or Angel. Spanish and some English words were exchanged but it didn't matter what language it was in because Bobby knew exactly what Krystal was thinking. Then he started thinking about Marcia. He looked out the back door window wondering what she was thinking about.

Marcia was still asleep on the couch at Krsytal's, but now her real dream was invaded by fantasy. She shifted restlessly on the couch while the fantasy played out. _

* * *

__Dream sequence- _

"_Marcia."_

"_I love you." _

The voice sounded familiar to Marcia, but everything was pitch black so she wasn't able to see who was calling her. All of a sudden as she began walking towards the voice, she began to fall. Faster and faster she fell until she hit the bottom.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself. A rainbow colored world appeared in front of her. Trees became giant lollypops, multi-colored flowers landscaped the land, and the sky wasn't blue, but pink.

"Where am I?" she thought. Her business clothes were replaced with a big fluffy blue dress, black dress shoes, and her hair was held back with a headband. Before she could comprehend what was going on, a white rabbit crossed her path.

"Oh, nooooo," she chuckled, "I get it., Alice in Wonderland right? Am I supposed to follow the white rabbit?"

It seemed that her response was answered when the sky turned green, as if to say go. So without delay, she began to run after the rabbit. As she slowed down to catch her breath she saw the white rabbit at the edge of the plain and then it vanished. She got up and ran again until she reached the end of a tall cliff.

She began to fall, just like before, but this time she woke up in someone's arms. "Lucinda," a man's voice spoke softly.

"What…"

The man held her tightly in his arms while stroking her hair, "Lucinda, sweetheart get up."

"Smith?" Marcia gasped. She woke up frightened and back up quickly away from the man.

"Smith? Must you call me by my code name?" he smiled.

She covered her mouth in shock, "Alex?"

The man stood up tall above her and helped her off the ground. She ran up to hug him, "Oh my God, I miss you so much."

"Lucinda I miss you too. I miss you too." She cried hysterically on his chest, unable to let go. He placed both of his hands on either side of her and looked her in the eyes, "You have my blessing."

She was confused, what was he talking about? "What, blessing for what?"

"Don't be afraid anymore. You have my blessing," he reassured her. Before she could question him more, someone called her name.

"Marcy, Marcy!" Krystal yelled. She rocked her sister's limp body back and forth until she came to.

"Krystal what are you doing?" Marcia croaked groggily.

Krystal took a seat on the floor in front of the couch, "I was callin ya name, but you didn't answer so I had to shake you."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you. What time is it?"

"Almost time to go over to Jack's. If you don't wanna go, we can eat here, you don't look up to it anyway."

Marcia pushed her dream aside, stood up, and ran upstairs, "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

While she was upstairs she decided to call Morrison. She got dressed, grabbed her cell phone, and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Morrison?"

"_Speaking."_

"I'm going over to the Mercer's tonight."

"_Finally. Be sure to indirectly question them. We need to get moving on this. There's not much time left. Find out where Jerry is getting all that money from and hurry."_

"You act like this is my first time. We've done this millions of times Morrison, just bare with me. Anyway, tonight I have a feeling Bobby Mercer might open up," she grinned cunningly.

"_Oh? Why do you say that?" _

"We've been close lately so hopefully…"

"_Close? What kind of close."_

"What are you insinuating Morrison? I know you have something to say, so go ahead and say it."

"_You know what happened before Marcia huh? You and Alex, remember. You can't do a job without getting involved personally am I correct?"_

"I'll call you back," she whispered when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ready to go?" Krystal asked her.

Marcia flung the door open and smiled, "Let's go."

**_

* * *

_**_Mercer House-_

"Something smell's good." Angel licked his lips hungrily watching the steam rise from each dish. His hand was two seconds away from digging into the bread basket but Bobby was able to slap it away.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I don't want anyone touching my dinner until Red and Marcia get here," Bobby insisted.

Jack walked up to the table and sat down, "Smell's really good Betty Crocker, you cook it all by yourself?"

Bobby looked back into the kitchen where Sofi was putting the finishing touches on the main dish. "Sofi helped out a little bit."

"Well call them over already, I'm hungry," Angel grunted.

A minute later Marcia and Krystal were at the door, "Hey big head!" Krystal smirked as she greeted Bobby at the door. She threw her coat at him and sat down at the table with Jack, Angel, and Sofi.

"Nice to see you too Red."

"Hello Bobby," Marcia smiled while handing him her jacket. She was wearing a white sleeveless beaded v-neck tee with cropped chino jeans. Her hair was pinned back off of her face, reveling the simplicity of her elegantly narrow face.

Bobby was caught off guard, "Hey Mar, Mar."

Krystal turned around and laughed, "Bobby I know you say her name all day every day. It's Marcia remember."

"Marcy," Bobby finally said, giving Krystal a dirty look.

"Ignore her," Marcia gestured, she took his hand in hers and walked him into the dining room. He sat at the head of the table and she sat down next to him. "This looks wonderful, what kind of food is this?" she inquired.

"This is arroz con pollo, rice and beans. That is sancocho, Caribbean root vegetable stew, and this is pastelillos, cheese and meat turnovers," Bobby smiled.

"Your Spanish is pretty good," Marcia smiled back, "What prompt you cook all of this?"

Krystal knew exactly where these dish ideas came from and she was so grateful Bobby invited them to dinner that night. Even Jack, Angel, and Sofi knew what was going on but Marcia didn't understand why all of them stared at her as if it was a surprise.

"What is it? Your starting to scare me," Marcia giggled.

Bobby handed her a small worn down pamphlet from his back pocket. The pamphlet was written only in Spanish, but Bobby knew she wouldn't have a problem reading it.

"It says, Gracielle's cook book." She fliped through it a couple of times and said, "I don't understand. It's a cookbook?"

Krystal cleared her throat, "Mom's name is Gracielle, it's her cook book. Bobby made this dinner in her honor, and Sofi translated of course. His Spanish ain't all that."

Everyone left out a hearty chuckle. Marcia took a look at Bobby and then at the rest of the table. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she suprssed them so she could thank Bobby for his hospitality. She stood up and hugged him, genuinely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. Her eyes closed as she took in his scent. He didn't smell like Giorgio Armani or Calvin Klein, but he smelled like Bobby. It was original. A mix of the outdoors and maple syrup could faintly be inhaled from where she was standing. She enjoyed the aroma so much she forgot they were still hugging.

"I wanted to show a part of your mother here tonight that we all knew and loved and that was her cooking. Of course my cooking isn't as nearly good as hers was, but none the less…" Bobby apprehensively joked until his sentence was cut off by Marcia.

"That was very thoughtful of you. I couldn't thank you enough."

"How bout we eat then?" Angel suggested.

"Angel your stomach's bigger than your heart," Bobby laughed as he threw a napkin at him.

They all ate with pleasant conversation and the evening was turning out well. Marcia knew she had a job to do, but she couldn't seem to bring up such matters as work at the dinner table. She also tried to repress her real feelings from the people around her before getting sidetrack which was becoming even more difficult with each passing day.

"Hey I have an idea," Sofi shouted over the noise.

Bobby put down his fork and gawked, "This is the first time in months! Do tell."

"Very funny Bobby. We should all go bowling, it would be fun."

Marcia turned to Bobby and laid her hand on his, "Sounds like lots of fun, I've never been bowling before. Maybe you can teach me."


End file.
